destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The Third Season of Destined is set from 2032 to 2033. It has a total of 22 episodes. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol based on WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary WHAT WE'VE BECOME -- After a twisted turn of events left Cassandra to make the ultimate choice between sisters, she finds herself growing up a lot and maturing in ways that she needed. But while Cassandra is maturing and dealing with her choices in a mature way, Tamora's methods are much for violent, as she has turned to Demon Hunting to cope and try to blow up her problems. Charlotte finds herself becoming a much darker version of herself, Pandora drifts from her life, and Melinda finally finds herself in a good spot. But recent decisions cause rifts to be caused in even the strongest of relationships - both romantic and familial. Prue and Wyatt's marriage is put to the test, and this fight is something their marriage might not survive. Chris and Bianca are happier than ever, but their happiness may be short-lived when old faces return to haunt them. Junior has gone through a big life change, and he has embraced it with an eagerness that surprises even him. However, lurking in the shadows and darkest parts of the underworld, a new heavenly evil has a dangerous plan that the Destined Ones might not be ready to face. And in this darker, edgier, and sexier new season of Destined, relationships are put to the test, loyalty's questioned and tested, evil is badder than ever, and the Destined Ones will be in for the fight of their lives. Will they survive? Or will evil finally succeed? The Scripts To read Season 3 scripts clink on the link below: * [http://charmeddestined.proboards.com/board/117/season-3 Season 3] Cast Main Cast Wyatt mini.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris mini.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Prue mini.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Melinda mini.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Charlotte mini.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Cassandra mini.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=Cassandra Halliwell Tamora mini.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Pandora mini.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=Pandora Mitchell Junior mini.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=Henry Mitchell Junior Supporting and Recurring Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (7/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (7/22) *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (7/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (3/22) *Victor Webster as Coop (2/22) *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell (6/22) *Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell (4/22) *Ted King as Andy Trudeau (1/22) *Marisol Nichols as Bianca Wright-Halliwell (19/22) *Matt Bomer as Damon Morgan (17/22) *John Wesley Shipp as Ignatius (18/22) *Daniel Di Tomasso as Gadreel (14/22) *Katie Cassidy as Melissa Cooper (13/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Tyree (13/22) *Alex Mauriello as Aisling (Oracle) (12/22) *Peter Facinelli as Sebastian Whitmore (11/22) *Shay Mitchell as Olivia Clark (11/22) *Jensen Ackles as Eric Sullivan (8/22) *John Barrowman as Christopher Mercer (8/22) *Rick Cosnett as Conrad Turner (7/22) *Ignacio Serricchio as Marco Delgado (6/22) *Tyler Blackburn as Ben Morrison (5/22) *Joe Heayn as Butler (5/22) *Demi Lovato as Demetria Parker (4/22) *Robbie Kay as Alex Trudeau (4/22) *Lyssa Roberts as Haley (4/22) *Sela Ward as Ashley Morrison (4/22) *William Petersen as Handreel (4/22) *Billy Drago as Barbas (3/22) *Tyler Poelle as Ted Larson (3/22) *Lana Parilla as Raina (2/22) *Evangeline Lilly as Siobhan (2/22) *Lauren Meley as Jasmine (2/22) *James Read as Victor Bennett (2/22) *Jared Gilmore as Allen Trudeau (2/22) *Samuel Joslin as Arthur Trudeau (2/22) *Melissa Martinelli as Ashley Morrison's Receptionist (2/22) *Diedrich Bader as Detective Barton (2/22) *Eric Winter as Nate Halliwell (2/22) / Matthew James Halliwell (1/22) *Rebecca Mader as Davina (1/22) *Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell (1/22) *Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope Halliwell (1/22) *Genevieve Padalecki as Darla (1/22) *Erica Durance as Alyssa (1/22) *Linda Cardellini as Nathifa (1/22) *Sara Canning as Michaela (1/22) *Joe Minotti as Roberto (1/22) *Ricardo Segarra as José (1/22) *Cam Gigandet as Anthony Torino (1/22) *Tom Hobbs as Alec (1/22) *Nicola Peltz as Tanya (1/22) *Dianna Craig as Mandy (1/22) *Whitney Christopher as Mrs.Thomas (1/22) *Ethan Embry as Elliot Cooper (1/22) *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Melissa (1/22) *Andy Mackenzie as Parasite Demon #1 (1/22) *Nicholas Sadler as Parasite Demon #2 (1/22) *Sophie Turner as Joy (1/22) *Aj Risi as Wade (1/22) *Carl R. as Glamoured Ignatius (1/22) *Rick S. as Demon (1/22) *Yianni D. as Demon (1/22) *Aaron I. as Demon (1/22) *Tome Jo T. as Demon Bartender (1/22) *Timothy Olyphant as Beggar (1/22) *Naya Rivera as Sienna (Harpy) (1/22) *Jim Caviezel as Randi Chapman (2/22) *Chad Rook as Dalton (1/22) *Caleb Ruminer as 18 year old Wyatt (1/22) *Logan Lerman as 17 year old Chris (1/22) *Bailee Madison as 14 year old Prue (1/22) *Jacqueline Byers as Andra (1/22) *Isabella Hofmann as Mrs. Appleton (1/22) *Lee Tergesen as Mr. Appleton (1/22) *Martina L as Kara (1/22) *Jason Bateman as Serial Killer Jones (1/22) *Drew Seeley as Angel / Seth (1/22) *Jane Levy as Stella (1/22) *Josh Ford as Gabe as Gabe (1/22) *Jay Hoyt as Mr. Shawn (1/22) *Cassidy Freeman as Fiona (Elder) (1/22) *Simon Templeman as Angel of Death (1/22) *Taylor Spreitler as Tori (1/22) *Dahlia Salem as Simone (1/22) *Douglas Olsson as Priest Thomas (1/22) *Michael Raymond-James as William Landon (1/22) *Joel Rush as Wally Losano (1/22) *Floriana Lima as Leticia Delgado (1/22) *Alison Fernandez as Mayra Delgado (1/22) *Katie McGrath as Ruby / The Red Witch (1/22) *Laura Vandervoort as Jo (1/22) *Matt Lanter as Matthew Halliwell (1/22) Holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt|link=Leo Wyatt Victor.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell|link=Henry Mitchell Rose.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=Damon Morgan Marisol.jpg|Bianca Wright|link=Bianca Wright Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=Eric Sullivan Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell katie.jpg|Melissa Cooper|link=Melissa Cooper michael raymond james.jpg|William Landon|link=William Landon demi.jpg|Demetria Parker|link=Demetria Parker Episodes Destined season 2 dvd cover front.png|Previous: Season 2|link=Season 2 Poster 3x01.png|3x01 Like a Phoenix, I Rise|link=Like a Phoenix, I Rise Poster 3x02.png|3x02 Evil Becomes Her|link=Evil Becomes Her Poster 3x03.png|3x03 My Inner Whitelighter|link=My Inner Whitelighter Poster 3x04.png|3x04 Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark!|link=Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! Poster 3x05.png|3x05 As Dark as Jarves|link=As Dark as Jarves Poster 3x06.png|3x06 Halloweentown|link=Halloweentown Poster 3x07.png|3x07 Legacy of the Father|link=Legacy of the Father Poster 3x08.png|3x08 What Hurts the Most|link=What Hurts the Most Poster 3x09.png|3x09 Lost Girls|link=Lost Girls Poster 3x10.png|3x10 From This Forgotten Prison|link=From This Forgotten Prison Poster 3x11.png|3x11 Stand by You|link=Stand by You 3x12 Poster.png|3x12 Darkness is Here|link=Darkness is Here Poster 3x13.png|3x13 Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die|link=Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die Poster 3x14.png|3x14 Blood to Blood, Return to Me|link=Blood to Blood, Return to Me Poster 3x15.png|3x15 Raising Hell|link=Raising Hell Poster 3x16.png|3x16 Fallen Angels|link=Fallen Angels Poster 3x17.png|3x17 Heart of Darkness|link=Heart of Darkness Poster 3x18.png|3x18 The World Has Turned and Left Me Here|link=The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Poster 3x19.png|3x19 Out of Light, Into the Darkness|link=Out of Light, Into the Darkness Poster 3x20.png|3x20 Fantastic Nine|link=Fantastic Nine Poster 3x21.png|3x21 Darkness Vs. Light|link=Darkness Vs. Light Poster 3x22.png|3x22 Life Goes On|link=Life Goes On DVD cover a.png|Next: Season 4|link=Season 4 Promos S3_Wyatt_Promo1.png S3_Prue_Promo1.png S3_Chris_Promo1.png S3_Melinda_Promo1.png S3_Charlotte_Promo1.png S3_Cassandra_Promo1.png S3_Tamora_Promo1.png S3_Pandora_Promo1.png S3_Junior_Promo1.png damon_poster_final_with border.png eric_poster_final_with border.png bianca_poster_final_with border.png S3_Gadreel_Promo1.png melissa_poster_final_with border.png conrad_poster_final_with border.png Olivia S3 Promo1.png Ben_Promo_S3.png demetria_poster_final_with border.png Book of Shadows in Destined Magical Beings * Phoenix Witches; A coven of deadly assassin witches. They were first introduced in Season 2, but were brought back duing the first half of the season. * Jarves; An upper-level demon-humans an who is the half-brother of the demon Belthazor/Cole Turner. * Angels; Powerful good beings that protect the earth. ** High Angels; A group of powerful Angels that are above other beings. * Wizards; Mentioned only. * Barbas/Demon of Fear; A powerful upper-level demon who controls people's fears. * Darkness; a being or essence made of pure darkness and evil. * The Red Witch; A powerful witch who has returned to seek revenge. Artifacts * Book of Shadows * Box of Rage/Rage Balls (3x02) * The Book of The Angels (3x03-3x22) * Angelic Medallion (3x04-3x22) * Power Binding Shackles (3x05) * Evil Witch's Spell Book (3x06) * Good Witch's Spell Book (3x06) * Whitmore Family Journal (3x09) * Gadreel's Sword (3x11-3x21 * Gadreel's Athame's (3x12-3x21) Notes & Trivia *Season 3 of Destined has a total of 22 episodes; *There will be Season Four, as confirmed by the Author; * There will be a six months time skip between the end of Season 2 and 3x01; * A few characters have been promoted to Recurring Characters, some even Supportive; * Some characters will not be returning for Season 3; * There are numerous new recurring characters that will be introduced through Season 3; * Charlotte will be going through something pretty hard this season, and she will take a turn down the darker side; * Bianca's past will be investigated more; * Chris and Bianca's relationship will take a turn - whether it's for the better or worse is unknown; * Pandora's love life will change as well; * Prue and Wyatt's relationship goes through a very rough time this season; ** They separate at the end of ''As Dark as Jarves''. ** They agree to go to couple counseling together, and there relationship is looking up. ** They reunite in Darkness is Here. ** Wyatt dies in ''Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die'', separating them once again. However, Wyatt's death is revealed to have been just an illusion, and he was really alive and being held prisoner by Gadreel. ** Prue starts to move on with Gadreel, and the two become engaged. ** Prue and Wyatt reunite once more in ''Fantastic Nine'', and talk (presumed jokingly) about starting a family at the end of ''Life Goes On''. * There is a new evil that is described as, "the evilest of them all". He is presumed to be the main antagonist for Season 3. * Melissa Cooper will play a large role in the first half of Season 3; * Many new magical objects will be introduced throughout the season; * Angelic-type beings will be introduced and explored; * More past lives are revealed this season; * There will be three deaths this season; ** Not all will be physical deaths, as some are emotional, etc. ** The first death was Sebastian Whitmore's in ''What Hurts the Most'', but he was later brought back as a Whitelighter in ''Lost Girls''.'' ** The second death was Conrad Turner in [[Stand by You|''Stand by You]]. He was killed by Gadreel's Sword which was wielded by Gadreel himself. He was resurrected by Handreel as a reward for helping the Destined Ones, and was even brought back as a human. ** The third death was Wyatt Halliwell in ''Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die''. He was killed by Barbas, who projected Wyatt's fear which resulted in Wyatt's death. He was later brought back, as shown in ''Blood to Blood, Return to Me''. * P3 catches fire, which is the first time any significant building has been affected in Destined; * There will be a two-year time-skip between Season 3 and Season 4 which makes it the biggest time-skip in both Destined and Charmed -- excluding the flash-forward at the end of Charmed); *DVD Cover A was inspired by Season 3 DVD cover of Charmed; destined season 3 dvd cover front.png|Season 3 DVD Cover A Season 3 dvd cover b.png|Season 3 DVD Cover B Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Categories